


Reaper

by link621



Category: X/1999
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-24
Updated: 2004-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/link621/pseuds/link621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui goes to visit Suabru after two years, and things are just a bit too quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaper

Utter silence. When he came to a stop, there was nothing but silence—silence, cold, and dark.  
  
It was a nice house, but he could understand why a socialite like Sakurazuka hadn’t lived there—it was silent. He could also understand why Subaru chose to live there, now.  
  
He chose to lock himself away in this place. He was alone with only his demons to keep him company. Last Kamui had seen of the once calm, compassionate man, the demons really were the only ones he could turn to anymore.  
  
The wind picked up, tossing Kamui’s hair. It was getting too long, but he had a hard time caring. Ever since the end of the world—or what could have been—he had a hard time focusing any attention on anything, when it came to matters of his own physical appearance.   
  
It didn’t stop the admirers. Nothing would, it seemed.  
  
The most startling feature of the once Sakurazuka household was the shocking lack of sakura. The yard was filled with thriving camellia plants. The present resident certainly didn’t have a green thumb that Kamui knew of, so it made him wonder if the plants were enchanted. Subaru wasn’t exactly the type to hire a gardener.  
  
The young man swallowed, continuing forward. It had only been a couple years. Really, things couldn’t be that bad. Dried leaves crunched under his heels as he made his way to the door. He didn’t knock or ring the bell. The door was unlocked. Subaru, if he was awake or home, would feel Kamui coming. Any of the remaining Seals would.  
  
The door opened to a light touch, opening into a small reception area that was normally spotlessly clean. This day, there were papers scattered everywhere. They were faxes—and Kamui had a good idea of what those faxes demanded—that the Sakurazukamori take another victim for the tree in Ueno Park.  
  
Kamui bent at the knees, shuffling the papers together. “Subaru?” he called, concerned that he couldn’t seem to sense Subaru nearby. Though, Subaru’s presence filled the room. He had been there recently. Then again, for someone as powerful as Subaru, recently could have been a day or more.  
  
Something caught Kamui’s attention on the papers he held. In dark black ink, scribbled in the margin of the fax on top, was an angry note. “You reap what you sow,” it said. He blinked, looking at the next piece of paper. The same thing, only it was written darker—as though each line had been re-traced many times, and it filled the margins.  
  
As he went through the pages, he found the same message written in varying levels of size and darkness. Eventually, he found what must have been where the pen ran out of ink. On that page was dried blood, soaked into light white paper.  
  
“Subaru!” Kamui yelled again, tossing the papers carelessly back to the ground, leaving the entry area to look for Subaru. On instinct, he went to the kitchen—there would be knives there. Subaru might have hurt himself.   
  
Kamui didn’t want to think the worst. As the door into the kitchen slid open, he couldn’t help it. Conspicuous splashes of long-dried blood covered cabinets and on the linoleum countertops. He forced himself to breathe, to keep walking. He couldn’t find his voice to call out to the man again.   
  
Crumpled against the cabinets, in a pile of bloodied white shikifuku, was the man Kamui had been seeking. He could see already, from where he stood, Subaru was dead—he probably had been for some time. Kamui stumbled forward, falling to his knees before Subaru. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. He didn’t know what for.  
  
The killing wound had been to Subaru’s throat. Kamui didn’t really want to get a closer look, so he chose to leave it at that. He did, however, not fail to notice that Subaru’s right eye had been removed from his eye socket. Not Subaru’s eye… Seishirou’s eye.  
  
Would Subaru do that to himself? Would Subaru really go so far?  
  
He slowly reached out, afraid of what might happen if he did, and touched Subaru’s arm. The sleeve had been pulled up over the elbow. That’s when he noticed it—a message had been carved into Subaru’s upper arm on the underside.  
  
“You reap what you sow.”  
  
The message was clear, but there was little blood. It hadn’t been carved while Subaru was still alive. So… had someone come to kill Subaru? An assassin crazed enough to willingly come after the Sakurazukamori?   
  
“Step away from my grandson.” Kamui nearly jumped at the sound of another voice in the room. He slowly turned to see an elderly woman behind him. He could tell from her delicate features she had probably been very pretty in her youth. He could only stare at her in wonder. “Are you listening?”  
  
“Sumeragi-sama?” Kamui wondered, putting two and two together. What was she doing in the house of her enemy—and how did she know about this place? Subaru no longer did work for his family, so he would not have told them where he was leaving. To the contrary, he wanted to be left alone. This left the boy baffled, not moving an inch away from Subaru’s side, despite Lady Sumeragi’s request. “When did—Subaru is…”  
  
“I know,” she said with a slow shake of her head. “I killed him, Kamui-san.”


End file.
